Age Is Just A Number
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Leah have always tried to be a happy, close family, but when Leah gets involved with a man much older than her, the happiness and closeness begins to fade. Please R&R! M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Leah have always tried to be a happy, close family, but when Leah gets involved with a man much older than her, the happiness and closeness begins to fade. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Leah Singer.

**A/N: **I got one image in my head that's inspired this fic but I have many plans. I hope you like it. By the way, I'll try and update as much as I can. Yet again someone's causing me to have a really bad time at the moment, so I'm trying to write fics to soothe myself. There's one involving problems with trust etc, that I have which is a working progress. But that one's going to be very emotional to write because it's a bit close to home for me.

I hope you like this. Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Age Is Just A Number<strong>

**Chapter One**

The Singer household was quiet early on this particular Saturday morning.

Bobby was awake early as usual, feeding Rumsfield the Rotweiller and then settling with a coffee before making one for Ellen and getting breakfast ready. Ellen awoke at seven, and headed downstairs to help Bobby with breakfast. They made a killer team as husband and wife and as parents, and as Bobby set his eyes on her that morning in her plaid shirt and boot cut jeans, he smiled at the knowledge that she was his and his alone. She brushed her light brown hair behind her ear and walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders as he began to set the table.

"Morning, honey." She whispered, kissing his cheek gently, "How's my handsome man today? I missed waking up with you."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Bobby replied as he enveloped her in an embrace, "I couldn't settle. Stomach's still playing me up a little."

Ellen looked a little concerned before she kissed his lips softly and held him again. She rubbed his back and sighed softly, content to be in his arms. She and Bobby had been married for twenty years. At the time, Jo was eight months old, and Bobby and Ellen had made a point of allowing her to know the truth about her real father, Bill. Bill passed away just before Jo was born, and Bobby had been by Ellen's side every step of the way. Bobby's wife Karen had passed not long before Bill, so Ellen and Bobby found great solace and understanding in each other. When Jo was two, Leah was born. Jo had beautiful blonde locks while Leah had copper coloured hair, but she had dark eyes like her sister. Jo was nearing twenty one while Leah had just turned eighteen, and was in her final year of school.

"Maybe you should see the doctor if your stomach's still causing you problems, hun." She whispered, "Even if it's just nothing, it's better to know."

"Yeah, you're right." Bobby sighed, kissing her lips, "Don't worry too much about me, Ellen, darlin', I'm fine."

Ellen nodded and sighed, stroking her husband's face before going to get the girls' morning drinks out of the refrigerator. She placed Leah's iron pills on the table by her place and turned on the radio before paying some attention to Rumsfield who sat panting as he nuzzled her leg.

"Good morning, baby boy!" She said in a high pitched voice, "How's my other special guy this morning?"

The dog rubbed his face against her hand and Ellen chuckled as she knelt down to give him kisses and snuggles. Bobby laughed and headed up the stairs to his daughters' rooms while Ellen continued to make the breakfast. Jo, even though she was his step-daughter, had always been a daughter to him, and no matter what he would always be a father to her. He headed to her first, sitting on her bed and gently rubbing her arm.

"Jo...?" He said softly, "Joanna Beth?"

Jo stirred and mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she turned over to see Bobby sat beside her.

"Papa?"

"Morning, honey." He said softly, "You want to get up, huh? Your Mama's making breakfast."

Jo hummed and patted his leg, while he leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. He left her to it, knowing she'd be up within five minutes before heading into his younger daughter's room. Leah lay there smiling in her sleep, letting out little giggles before she started wriggling around...like she used to when the family used to have big tickle fights when the girls were little. Bobby chuckled and headed over to the bed, sitting down next to his baby girl and stroking her hair. She looked so like Ellen sometimes, and she did at that moment as she settled down and grimaced before opening her eyes.

"Hi, Papa." She said softly, "You okay?"

"I am, are you?" He asked, smiling as she held his hand.

"M'fine, Papa." She mumbled, "Is Mom awake?"

Bobby nodded and kissed her forehead, leaving her to get up before he headed downstairs to Ellen again. They finished up breakfast just as their daughters came into the room, and the family sat down to enjoy their morning meal.

* * *

><p>Leah had met her friend Anna Milton at a local coffee shop. They sometimes did some studying there and seen as Anna's uncle Balthazar ran the place, he reserved them a booth near the back of the place so they could do their work in peace, and he brought them both a free drink as they continued their work.<p>

"I'll take the cups back." Leah smiled, "It's the least I can do."

"Okay." Anna replied, continuing her work the best she could until she heard the shrill laugh of one person Leah really didn't need to see.

Meg Masters.

"Oh, shit..." Anna breathed, "Leah!"

"Hi, Leah..."

Leah looked up to see Meg Masters standing with her cronies, Ruby Young and Lilith Cartwright and her stomach dropped at the sight of them. She felt her legs begin to shake as her mouth went dry, and all she saw was the exit but Meg didn't wait before just slapping her for no reason.

"You were staring at me." She snarled, "You don't get to stare at me, you stupid bitch."

And as Anna and Balthazar emerged, Leah was half way out of the door, face tear streaked and red from where Meg had hit her. Anna had just caught Meg slapping her friend and wanted to give _her _a slap to see how she'd like it, but Balthazar stopped his niece and headed over to Meg himself.

"Meg Masters, take your slutty backside along with those of your friends' and get out of my building right now, before I call the police." He said darkly, "You just assaulted the friend of my niece, and I won't think twice before picking up the phone. Come back in here again, I'll call 911. Am I clear?"

Meg was astounded, and as her cheeks flushed she headed away while Anna found herself having to head after Leah, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Leah would only go to one place if she was upset. The park. Meanwhile, Leah was hiccuping and sobbing as she went and sat on a bench, and an unfamiliar voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You alright, love?"

She looked up to see a handsome dark haired man, maybe in his late thirties, who stood all in black with a concerned expression on his face. The man, Crowley Talbot, never normally stuck his nose into other people's business, but after seeing a young girl like the one he was stood before upset with a darkening mark on her face, he felt a bit concerned for her.

"I-I'm fine...Thank you..." She whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Leah!"

Leah looked up to see Anna sprinting towards her, smiling with relief as she saw the guy before her. Leah guessed that Anna knew the man given the look of relief on her face.

"Crowley? What are you doing here?" She asked, earning a smile from the guy who turned to her.

"Hello, Anna." He said softly, "I was just going to visit your uncle actually. Is this a friend of yours?"

He indicated Leah who looked to Anna tearfully, while Anna nodded in response to his statement. She headed over to the two of them, sitting by her friend and enveloping her in a hug.

"Um, Leah, this is my uncle's best friend, Crowley Talbot," She said softly as Leah looked up at the man who sat beside them, "Crowley, this is Leah Singer. She's my best friend."

"What's happened, Leah?" Crowley asked, "Why are you crying?"

"One of the girls from school...She just...um...she hit me around the face." Leah admitted, "Because I stared at her. But I actually didn't stare at her."

"That looks a bit nasty." Crowley said softly, "Turn your face to the right for a second, darling."

Leah turned so he could see the forming bruise on her face and he winced, able to feel the heat radiating from it as he put his hand close to it. The poor girl. She had the darkest, most stunning eyes he'd ever seen in his life. No, that was a weird thought. She had nice eyes, and gorgeous, soft looking skin. He was concerned about the thoughts going through his head at that point. He looked to Anna and nodded, standing as Anna did, drawing Leah up with her. Leah looked up at Crowley and managed a soft smile through her tears, wincing at the mark on her cheek.

"Thank you for checking to see if I was okay." She said quietly, staring into his eyes for a moment.

"No problem." Crowley replied, smiling softly and looking away for a moment as they set off walking back towards the coffee shop.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Leah have always tried to be a happy, close family, but when Leah gets involved with a man much older than her, the happiness and closeness begins to fade. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Leah Singer.

**A/N: **Again, my apologies for the lack in updates and the lack of muse. I need food for it, I think. I'm so tired when I come home from work I just have no energy to sit and write, which I don't particularly like. I'm going to have to start making it a priority to get a chapter done at least once every two days if not once every day. I'm planning a Cas/OC manga with no story to accompany it on here, so when I eventually get around to attempting (and probably failing at it) I'll make an announcement in one of my stories. Anyways, you can follow me on Twitter under _RosesandThorns6 _for art and story updates.

Thanks for the support with this story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Age Is Just A Number<strong>

**Chapter Two**

_**Two Months Later**_

Crowley and Leah saw more of each other after their first meeting day, it seemed. Anna and Leah's studying always featured a visit from Crowley, and the more time she spent with him, the more Leah felt that ache in her chest when he left.

She couldn't understand it. Every time he was near her she wanted to be closer to him, and she wanted to be with him all the time. She thought of him all the time when they were apart and she knew it was wrong. His voice sent shivers down her spine, his cheeky smirk made her weak at the knees and if part of him ever brushed against her, she wanted to just collapse there and then. She'd noticed he'd stare at her, and she knew that their eye contact lasted for longer than necessary, and he'd started being a bit flirty with her. She also returned the flirting once or twice which unnerved both of them.

Crowley knew the feelings he was having. He knew he shouldn't have been feeling the way he was about Leah but he couldn't help himself. The girl was more mature, and so much lovelier than any other woman that Crowley had met in his life. Maybe it was her youth that made her seem like a nicer person, although he actually could disprove that. When he'd been at school he'd dated his fair share of bitches. Maybe it was just the way she'd been raised. Anna often mentioned how Leah's mother Ellen was strict and sharp about good manners and being kind and helpful to others. The thought of that made Crowley smile.

* * *

><p>Leah had just passed an assignment with a fantastic grade of an A like Anna had, and after a quick celebration at the coffee shop, she knew she had to head home. She set off through the park, walking briskly so that she could get home to her parents. She smiled as she saw a familiar figure approaching her, feeling her heart thunder in her chest as it always did when she saw him.<p>

"What's this I've been hearing about someone getting an A on that history essay?" He asked, earning a grin from the young girl who blushed and shuffled on her feet as he stopped before her.

"Hey, Crowley..." She whispered shyly, not meeting the man's gaze.

If she looked at him, she knew she'd give herself away. She'd give her feelings, her thoughts, her dreams away all with one glance. So her gaze stayed plastered to the floor.

"Listen, I was hoping to catch you at Anna's." He said quietly, trying to catch her gaze for just a second.

He wondered why she wouldn't look at him. As far as he knew he'd done nothing wrong to her, and he hadn't upset her. He hadn't made her uncomfortable as far as he was aware. Trying to ignore his thoughts, he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out an envelope which surprised Leah slightly.

"Here..." He said in a gentle tone, "I got you something. You did so well in that assignment, I saw something I know you'll love."

She looked at the envelope and took it from him, opening it to reveal a silver necklace with a small pendant that spiralled downwards two times. A sapphire rested in the middle and it glimmered in the sunshine, and as Leah studied it she beamed, thanking the man profusely before hurling herself into his arms. Suddenly, she pressed a kiss to his lips, which shocked both of them and the realisation of what had just happened hit Leah like she'd run into a brick wall. She pulled back and flushed an even deeper shade of red, but he grabbed her hand before she could turn away and he pulled her back to him.

"What was that?" He asked, gripping her tighter when she went to run, "Leah...? Leah, stop struggling..."

"Crowley, I'm so sorry!" She cried, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"

Tears began to stream down Leah's face and Crowley frowned, hurrying to calm the young girl. She was so upset and panicked, and it made his chest tighten just at the thought of her being so upset.

"Shhh..." He soothed, "It's alright, Leah."

"It isn't!" She sobbed as she tried to pull away.

"It's fine." He said calmly, "It's okay, I promise."

She stood for a moment, ceasing all movement completely as he slid his hand into hers. She looked up at him, watching the uncertain look on his face and wondering what was happening. Crowley realised that he actually didn't care that he was showing her his feelings. He realised that all the blushing she did when she was around him happened because she had the same feelings for him as he had her.

"Crowley?" She asked, eyes tearful and unsure, "What...?"

"Shhh." He interrupted, "Come with me."

Leah didn't know whether to be frightened, or confused, or whether to run away from him or follow him. But her gut instinct told her that things would be okay, yet she decided to ask him his reasons for this.

"Why?" She breathed as he pulled her to the cover of a weeping willow, "Crowley?"

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, "I'm not angry...I just want to know why. Tell me the truth...Please?"

He looked worried himself, which made Leah feel even more uncomfortable. She sighed and looked to the floor, sniffling and wiping her eyes quickly out of embarrassment.

"I..." She stalled for a moment and took a deep breath, "I think I like you...Like in a romantic way. I don't know if it's just a crush or something else. I've had crushes and it feels different."

"Like real feelings." Crowley said, earning another deep sigh and a nod from the upset teenager, "And there's nothing wrong with that. It's okay."

"It isn't! You don't like me in that way. Even if you did, nothing could happen. My parents would freak...Anna would freak...Balthazar would probably freak too because, no offence, but you're a lot older than me." The girl said sadly, "So...I guess I'm stuck this way."

"You don't have to be." Crowley whispered, "Age is just a number, darling."

Leah was genuinely shocked and she took a moment to process the words.

"You mean, like, it doesn't matter how old the guy is you have a crush on?"

"I mean, a couple should be entitled to a relationship no matter how old they are, within reason." Crowley replied, "That never, _ever_ makes sense when I say it out loud because it contradicts itself...Anyway, I digress. What I'm trying to say is, the fact that I'm older than you shouldn't stop us being a couple...if that's what you want..."

"You want that too?" Leah asked with a grimace, "No way..."

"Do I have to prove it to you?" Crowley almost yelled, clearly getting frustrated, "I'm not someone who's sick in the head and I'm not a danger to you, I swear. I'm not the only one who's been flirting, am I?"

"I..." Leah began, only to be cut off when Crowley drew her closer, and cupped her cheek gently.

"If you get uncomfortable, just tell me to stop." He told her, watching her nod in response as he leaned forward slightly, capturing her lips in his own.

The kiss was soft and tender, gentle and cautious, and it lasted for a mere few seconds. Leah seemed to relax as soon as their lips touched which Crowley saw as a good sign. At that moment, Crowley realised she was still holding the necklace.

"You aren't the only one with feelings, Leah." He whispered as he broke the kiss, before he took the necklace from her and placed it back in the palm of her hand, closing her fingers around it, "That's another reason why I bought you this."

"I'll keep it safe..." She told him, "Promise."

Crowley smiled, even more so when she began to lean towards him for yet another kiss. Their lips met again, this time in a deeper and more passionate kiss. Crowley's fingers became tangled in Leah's hair, and he turned her to press her against the bark of the weeping willow. Here they could be safe. Out of sight, out of mind. Leah pressed her hips against his, moaning softly at the feel of his tongue as it slid inside her mouth. She gripped him tightly, shivering as he bit down on her lower lip. Both of them, despite their happiness for the moment, had one nagging thought in their head.

_What the hell are we getting ourselves into? _

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
